


the center of the universe

by SnorkleShit



Series: librarians ficlets and drabbles [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Oneshot, camia, loom of fate, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: camia + things you said under the stars and in the grass





	

It was both admirable and infuriating that her Liege insisted on going out into the field herself. 

“I will not put anyone else in danger,” The sorceress always said. “I am the one that wants to know what’s happening, I will go and spy on them.”

“And I will come with you.” Lamia always replied, without hesitation.

“You don’t -” Came like clockwork,

“I do.” 

A tempo never ending. 

And so here they were, camping out in the Appalachians, near a dragon infested area that many rumors of rogue magic users had come out of. Cassandra need only wave her hand, and they were hidden from site, in a small clearing above a ridge. They planned to move down into the area in the morning, but would stay here and observe the skyline tonight. 

“Should I set up camp, my lady?” Lamia asked from behind her. Cassandra stood closer to the ridge, looking out over the sunset upon the ruins of a once sprawling city. 

“No need.” Cassandra said softly, waving her hands again. Two bedrolls appeared side by side, and a fire built itself. “And you really must stop calling me that. I am nobody’s lady.” 

Lamia stood straighter, bones made out of pure devotion. 

“You are my lady, “ She said. “And I am yours. Until the day I die.” 

Cassandra turned to look at her companion, smiling sadly. Lamia couldn’t help but feel her breath catch in her throat. Cassandra stood, the last dying ray of light illuminating her silhouette and making her glow. As if she were not already the most ethereal thing to walk the face of this desolate earth.

Cassandra took her hand, squeezing it, causing her heart to skip a beat. The Librarian reached her other hand to ghost her fingertips down the side of Lamia’s face. Lamia gulped. Cassandra’s gaze was so terrifying, but so brilliant. Those eyes contained the universe, they could unravel the cosmos, gave meaning to chaos. And when they were fixed on Lamia and Lamia alone, she felt as if she was going to break apart. 

“You are so beautiful.” Cassandra whispered. “The most beautiful thing left in this world. And perhaps in many others.” 

Lamia did not feel butterflies in her stomach. No, the sensation she felt when her liege praised her was more akin to piranhas, devouring her from the inside out. 

“I think a mirror would beg to differ,” She tried to say flirtatiously, but her voice was too tight and her face too red. 

The sun was gone, and the stars began to awaken, crashing into existence like waves on a beach above their heads. The moon peeked from the opposing horizon, not yet ready to take it’s place center stage in the heavens.

“We will save humanity. Together. We do not belong to each other, but we are together. As long as you want to be, we will be. I couldn’t do what I do without you.” Cassandra admitted earnestly. Lamia reached to wrap her arm around her lady’s waist, slowly pulling her closer, until their forehead where pressing together. Their breath mingled in the chill of the night, and their hearts were beating so loudly, surely the stars could hear them.

“Forever.” Lamia breathed, the truest thing she’d ever said, and the truest thing she would ever say again.


End file.
